Naruto the Hokage Wizard
by sageof6way
Summary: Seventh Hokage Naruto is teleport to England after a battle to safe his world


I don't own Naruto or Star Wars

Naruto the Hokage Wizard

The Seventh Hokage disappearance

XXX

Naruto had seen much in his life. From the battle with the Missing Ninja Zabuza and Haku. The Battle with several self-proclaimed gods. The battle with the mother of all chakra. However the Seventh Hokage had got a report of a massive weapon being built that warrant him some concern. "Do we have any clue what this weapon is?" asked Naruto a blond man in his late twenties.

"I believe it is meant to eradicate all chakra on the planet," said black haired man equal in age. However he was missing an arm. "Orders, Hokage-sama."

Naruto knew it was serious with how his old friend addresses him. "I believe it will take two of us," said Naruto. "Are you coming, Sasuke."

"Sure," said the man.

The two told their love ones where they where going. The two strongest Shinobi leave on their most important mission.

XXX

Naruto and Sasuke both appear at the weapons location. "Here is the plan," said Naruto. "We will split up and find out where the weapon is."

"If either of us run into trouble, we will flair our chakra," said Sasuke.

The two take out the guards with little effort. Splitting off from each other they take separate paths.

XXX

Sasuke just broke away from his rival and was making short work off the enemy ninjas. Walking into a room he sees several coffins rising. "Edo Tensei?"

The lids fall off the three coffins and he sees several enemies from his past. Itachi, Kakazu and Kisame. "This will be a problem."

Sasuke goes through hand seal and slams a fist full of Lightening into Itachi friing the seal inside destroying the undead body. Sasuke dodges the sword wielding Mist Ninja and using lightening infused in his sword shocks Kisame as well as taking out a seal Naruto gave him. He seal Kisame away with the capture seal.

Kakazu went through hand seal. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame bombs," said the bounty hunter.

Sasuke eyes narrow. "Tch,"

He blows out a stream of water dousing the flames. He appears behind Kakazu and slams his hand into his body putting a paralysis seal on him. Then he seal the undead shinboi. "This was too easy," said Sasuke. "Unless, it was meant to stall me."

He senses a flair of chakra from Naruto.

XXX

Naruto was running and taking out the Ninja after Ninja. He opens a metal door. "Welcome Seventh Hokage," said a dark voice.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"What do you know of Chakra," said the voice. "It is the root of all of the wars and suffering."

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"Just a scientist, I am Kellrog the destroyer and wise," said the man. "This beautiful machine once activated with eliminate all chakra but what is need to survive. But first, I must kill you."

Naruto sees a giant machine with red coil. "Wind Style: Wind Cutter."

Naruto fires several blades of wind at his enemy. The man takes the attack when the attack clear Naruto eyes widen his enemy had ripped cloths and a missing arm. "A vicious attack," said Kellrog. "I have prepared, for that,"

His arms re-grows. "What are you?" asked Naruto. Naruto flair his chakra.

"Go ahead call that other brat here," said the man. Naruto fires a Rasenshurkin. The man dodges it. "Is that all."

Naruto smiles. "No it is not. I wasn't aiming for you. If I die I will not let you harm anyone here."

The attack hits the machinery.

Sasuke was running to Naruto location. But was blows back by an explosion. "Naruto!"

XXX

Naruto had never felt such pain in his life. "Kurama what happened?" he thought.

 **"** **You attack sent us into a dimensional void,"** said the voice of the Fox **. "I am doing my best to keep you alive. But you molecules are being torn apart and put back together.**

Naruto lands on a table breaking it and fade out into a deep sleep.

XXX

Sasuke was at the sight of the battle tears form in his eyes. "Dobe. I should have been the one," said Sasuke solemnly. Going through hand seal he summons a Hawk. Picking up part of the robe. He writes a note and send it out.

The hero of the Fourth Shinobi World war is dead.

XXX

Naruto wakes up a sees himself in a hospital bed. Looking around he sees it is an old castle. "You're up young man," said an old voice.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto in Japanese

"I see," said the old man he takes out a stick. "Languses."

What did you do?" asked Naruto.

"I placed a translating charm on you," said the old man. "Now my name is Albus Dumbledore."

"It is a pleasure, Dumbledore-san," said Naruto. "Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki.'

"Hokage?" asked the man. "That translated as Fire Shadow?"

"I am the village leader of Konohagauke," said Naruto.

"I have never heard of this village," said the man. "You are in a place called England."

"What the hell?" asked Naruto. "How did I appear here?"

"Was hoping you can tell me," said Dumbledore.

 **"** **Naruto, tell him you can trust this man,"** said the voice of Kurama.

"So where do I start," said Naruto. "I am a leader of a village full of Shinobi.'

"You mean ninjas," said the old man. "I have a theory. You might have traveled time and space to hop dimensions."

"That is what I thought," said Naruto. "If that is true then. I should test out something."

Naruto puts his finger together. "Shadows Clone Jutsu," said Naruto an exact replica of Naruto appears. "I still have my chakra."

"What is chakra," asked the old man.

"It is the combination of spiritual and physical energy," said Naruto. "We use it for our jutsu."

"Is it like magic?" asked Dumbledore. Naruto look confused. "Let me demonstrate."

His wand lights up. "I sense very little chakra form you," said Naruto. "Odd."

"It seems you are stuck here," said Dumbledore. "I would like to offer you a place here at this school."

"School?" asked Naruto.

"We teach Wizards and Witches. We are at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.

"Maybe I can help you out. I don't want to stay here for free," said Naruto.

"Well, maybe we can have you teach the student some Physical Education," said Dumbledore. "You do seem to be a skilled warrior."

"Would my chakra would be considered a form of magic," said Naruto.

"I though you didn't sense any chakra?" asked Dumbledore.

"I sensed a little," said Naruto. Which mean you don't use physical aspect chakra. I suspect you use the spiritual."

"That might be the case," said Dumbledore.

"I have a question. How fit are wizards?" asked Naruto.

"They focus on the magical aspect on much on physical, unless they played Quidditch ," said Dumbledore.

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"It is a sport in for wizard," said Dumbledore. "So you assume wizard don't have physical energy, due to lack of training. Can any of the wizard learn your form Magic?"

"They should be able too, but they will have to push their body to moderate level physically.'

"I will put you with the deputy Head Mistress, see if you are able to wield magic like we do," said Dumbledore.

"Fair enough," said Naruto. "I will meet with her. What is her name?"

"Minerva McGonagall."

XXX

Naruto was escorted to the Deputy Head Mistress office by Dumbledore. The two get to a wall with a paint of a fat lady. "Lizard Tail." Said Dumbledore. The painting swing open and Naruto and the Head Master walks in. "Head Master," said a old looking woman. "Who is this?'

"Minerva, this is Naruto Namikaze,' said Dumbledore. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?" asked the woman.

"I need you to teach him some magic and see if he can perform it?" asked Dumbledore.

"This requires some explanation," said the elder woman.

"I have a unique energy called chakra. My theory is that, that you are using only part of the required method," said Naruto. "Chakra is spiritual and Physical energy.'

"Which one do you think we are using?" asked Minerva.

"Spiritual.'

"I will teach him what I know," said Minerva. "Meet me here ever day till the school year begins.'

"Yes Minerva-sensei," said Naruto. He sees a confused look. "Sensei means teach in my language."

"You can call me professor," said Minerva.

"Of course Professor."

XXX

Next day Naruto was in McGonagall's office. "Well, it's good to see your on time," said the Professor. "Magic is comprised of both Wand movements and chants."

"Can you demonstrate?" asked Naruto.

Over the hours Naruto learned the theory of casting spells. Naruto create shadow clone to help speed up his training, which he explained to Minerva.

The next few days, using a standard school issued wand. He start to practice his own spell. Starting easy, then moving up.

McGonagall was talking to Dumbledore. "One of the best students I have had," said the professor. "He gets the spell and manages to performs it in a few hours."

"I heard he has a method," said Dumbledore.

"He uses a jutsu he calls it. Called the Shadows Clone Jutsu," said the elder Professor. "His training time is cut down tremendously.'

"Thank you for the report," said Dumbledore. "We have a special student this coming year."

"Who?" asked Minerva.

"The Boy Who Lived," said Dumbledore. "I need you opinon. Naruto has asked me to help out for the free room and board. I can have him as a professor or some more in line with his ninja career."

"Why not an assistant to a professor and a discreet body guard," said Minvera.

"Wonderful idea," said Dumbledore. "The school year starts in a month,"

XXX

End Chapter


End file.
